SnowWar
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot] Team Yondy has a enemy they must defeat, but will they be able to overcome his great power...


**I shall take my revenge for being deprived of fanfictions for a month... because that deprivation has obviously driven me insane... or something like that...  
**

** More Team Yondy**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or things would be very different...**

**Please Review or the Claw shall hunt you down.**

without further ado...**  
**

**SnowWar**

**By Hammy Uchiha**

The three flattened themselves against the frozen shield. They were panting heavily, their puffs of breath visible in the frigid air.

"He's too strong for us," gasped Rin, digging her fingers into the snow, trying to slow the pounding of her heart. Her frightened eyes turned to the two boys sitting on either side of her.

"If we go out again, he'll kill us for sure," said Kakashi fixing his scarf tighter around his face. Obito was looking suspiciously at that scarf, part of him screaming to rip it off and see the Hatake's real face. He restrained himself and scooped up a ball of snow, straightening his goggles, preparing for the next move.

"Don't make any rash decisions," warned Rin. Kakashi scooped a ball of snow as well.

"We might as well try," he said getting ready to move. Rin swallowed and scooped up some snow as well, and adjusted her fluffy purple hat. The three slid slowly up poking their heads over the top of the snow barrier, the only thing between them and the enemy.

He was waiting for them, the icy breeze sifting through his blonde hair.

He was holding a snowball; his orange coat was bright against the dazzling white snow. A perfect target.

"FIRE!" cried Obito leaping over their fort and rushing forward throwing his snowball as he went. He scooped up another and prepared to fire again. Obito was the first to go down. Rin and Kakashi were close behind him. Rin grabbed the stunned Obito's hand and dragged him back to the safety of the fort. There she sat panting looking around fearfully. All was quiet…too quiet.

_He's been gone too long. _ When Kakashi did not return she ventured a look over the fort. The blonde haired sensei was laughing maliciously, as Kakashi lay in the snow before him.

"Kakashi-kun!" cried Rin in terror as she watched the blonde jounin build Kakashi into a snowman. The silver haired genin wriggled trying to free himself from the snowman body that the enemy had built. Rin looked from Obito, still stunned from the hit and then back to Kakashi and realized she only had one option. She slipped a fist full of snow into the pocket of her pink coat. She then walked out from behind the wall and approached the sensei. He was still laughing maliciously.

"Don't do it, Rin!" cried Kakashi. Rin continued forward, looking determined. The sensei kept laughing. Finally Rin was before him, and waited patiently for him to cease laughing and pay attention. She coughed trying to alert him. He kept laughing

"Muhwhahahahwhahahahawhaha hahahahwhahahahwha!" chuckled the blonde haired man maliciously, raising his hands to the sky. "The Claw has won! Muhwhahahahahahwhah! Hauhahehwhahah!"

"I give up!" cried Rin at last. The blonde suddenly realized that he had been snuck up on by the girl in the pink coat. He almost hit her with a snowball pointblank, but Rin somehow managed to dodge.

"I give up!" she cried again. He looked suspiciously at her, his blue eyes scanning her face for deceit.

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked taking a step away.

"Peace," replied Rin holding out her hand. He looked skeptically at her hand and back to her face. Then cautiously he reached out. Rin caught his one hand and slammed a snowball into the blonde's face. With a scream she ran for Kakashi as the jounin tried to wipe away the freezing snowball. Rin tackled the Kakashi snowman, and fell on top of him in the snow. Her cheeks turned bright red as she staggered up and ran for the fort. The two were pelted with snowballs as they dove over the wall and into safety.

"That was awesome," said Obito, "I mean the part where you hit the sensei not the part where you tackled Kakashi…" Rin's cheeks were flaming red and Kakashi looked away.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" offered the Uchiha. "I've got an idea!" The other two looked to their hyperactive teammate.

"Well that is amazing…" muttered Kakashi. The Uchiha smacked him in the face.

"Obito!" cried Rin in horror.

"He was asking for it!" cried Obito. Kakashi practically tackled Obito, trying to strangle the raven haired Uchiha.

"Boys!" cried Rin in absolute disdain.

"Children," came a hissing whisper from behind them. Kakashi, Rin and Obito froze. The Uchiha was in a headlock from the Hatake. They turned slowly and looked into the face of evil. In an instant he had snatched them all up.

"Game over," he said maliciously. "Now I shall have to eat you in my ramen!" Rin screamed and Obito screamed and Kakashi looked unfazed. "I will eat you!" he cried louder tickling his students until they could hardly breathe. Even the cold Kakashi was laughing his head off. Finally their sensei let them down, laughing to himself. He fell back in the snow as the other three lay still chuckling.

Arashi made himself a snow angel before sitting up and yawning. Kakashi was already up brushing the snow off his dark grey coat. Rin sat up and Obito remained lying in the snow looking up at the grey sky as new flakes began to float down from the sky.

"That's enough training for today," said Arashi standing up and brushing off the knees of his pants. Suddenly he heard footsteps and found it necessary to tackle Kakashi back to the snow. "Follow me," whispered their sensei as he commando crawled back to his fort. Rin went off after him and Obito after her, but Kakashi glared at the other three for several moments before crawling after them. When they reached their sensei's fort, they found it to be better made then their crudely built wall. It was actually a fort. With four walls, and what looked to be cupboards. Their sensei pulled out a canteen of ramen he had stored within and was about to take a mouthful before Rin found it necessary to demand what they had come here for it the first place.

"Right," said Arashi replacing the ramen, slowly he peeped over the top of the wall. He could already see their new targets. Slowly three other gazes poked up from behind the wall to join him.

"There they are," he whispered nodding to the two figures walking down the road nearby one in blue, the other in red.

"The Sandaime?" asked Rin in horror.

"Yes, and the Kazekage," added Arashi already scooping up a ball of snow.

"Are you sure hitting the Kazekage is a good idea, sensei?" asked Obito looking over to the blonde haired man crouched beside them.

"Who said we're aiming for that Kazekage grouch?" asked Arashi. "We're aiming for old man Sarutobi,"

"Are you sure **that's** a good idea?" demanded Kakashi.

"Yes….yessss…it is perfect, puuuurfect…" said Arashi maliciously shaping the snow in his hands.

"Arm yourselves," he whispered. Silently his students followed his example and waited as the two leaders got nearer.

"FIRE!" cried Arashi launching his snowball at the man in the red hat.

"What a nice winter you have here," said the Kazekage to the Sandaime.

"Yes it is beautiful…" began the Sandaime when a snowball hit him in the back and then several more. The last one knocked his hat off, to reveal his gleaming bald head.

"Don't look directly at it! You'll be blinded!" cried Arashi.

"Gah! My eyes!" cried Kakashi. Chuckling the Hokage picked up his hat and brushed it off and replaced it back on his head laughing. Several more snowballs hit the ground behind him as they walked out of range.

"Aren't you getting a little old for all these hooligans' pranks?" asked the Kazekage looking back at the four now exchanging high fives within the safety of their fort. "Shouldn't you pick a new Hokage?" The Sandaime was still laughing now looking back.

"I already have. The blonde one, the chief of the foolery, the one with the expert aim," he said chuckling. "He's to be the next Hokage…Arashi Uzumaki."

**---------------------**

**Old Man Sarutobi... : )**

**Please tell me that ending wasn't too random... **

**Please Review**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
